Species
Species Species' name- avg bio lifespan:when they come of age That species' deity/deities ''(mainly listed for my purposes) Bolded species are majority groups of who I mainly focus on. When I speak of ages for specific people, it'll be written either #R or #H. The R is real time, how many years have actually passed. The H is the human equivalent as in how old that age is viewed as in whatever community it is. For example, a 29 year old umbraeth is treated like a 15 year old human. Children Of The Hand Children Of The Hand are the humanistic appearing species. They have to be under 60% animal to be considered a Hand Child, abbreviated as CotH. * [[Humans|'Humans']]'- 72:18''' Motano, Zoanna * [[Elves|'Elves']]'- 125:31 'Tollak, Dagrun, Vevian * [[Dwarves|'Dwarves']]'- 65:16' Yorsten, Orealis * [[Orcs|'Orcs']]'- 90:22' Liatrix, Midonius * [[Goblins|'Goblins']]'- 50:12' Milogost, Lunézand * [[Saccitors|'Saccitors']]'- 200:50' Imogen, Nagmekk * Faeries- 110:27 Øyvind, Mildred * Trolls- 40:10 * Golems- 10:depends on spell lifespan Baolynn, Amercer * Pixies- 5:1 * Nøkken- 150:37 Ceyzull, Laninth * Hobs- 15:3 Somarlithr, Penkka * Hulders- 85:21 Jelasco, Ussimarr * Nymphai- 300:75 Daalwulf, Gryhele * Xing Tians- 95:23 Children Of The Claw While the Children Of The Claw are the animalistic appearing species. They have to be over 60% animal to be considered a Claw Child, abbreviated as CotC. * [[Ourthraji|'Ourthraji']]'- 75:19' Fio'nagara, Synbel * [[Umbraeths|'Umbraeths']]'- 140:35' Cervana, Wylderi, Dezyph, R'ziikro, Ku'tamé * [[Seafolk|'Seafolk']]'- 120:30' Benthosphyre, Photicia * Hybrids- N/A * Caprikin- 45:22 * Taurs- 225:56 Aputsiaq, Xochitl * Nagas- 35:8 * Harpies- 60:15 Venra, Rowick * Kappas- 130:32 * Equians- 75:18 * Leporids- 10:2 * Draconians- 400:100 * Griffins- 30:7 Harbinger * Glatisants- 20:5 * Hellhounds- 100:25 * Chimeras- 20:5 * Manticores- 15:3 * Zheng- 40:10 * Kitsunes- 100:25 * Sphinxes- 130:32 * Cockatrices- 10:2 * Amphisbaenae- 11:3 * Gajaminas- 50:12 * Chupacabras- 9:2 * Roc- 180:45 * Lygokanths- 127:31 * Barghests- 13:2 * Doyarchunnas- 17:4 * Phoenixes- 60:15 * Salamanders- 18:2 * Nuckelavee- 25:12 Children Of The Root The Children Of The Root are the botanical appearing species. They have to be a humanoid plant to be considered a Root Child, abbreviated as CotR. Not humanoid in appearance, but humanoid in actions. * Treants- 270:67 * Vegetable Lambs- 14:1 * Mandragora- 3:1 Top Ten Longest Lifespans # Draconians- 400 # Nymphai- 300 # Treants- 270 # Taurs- 225 # Saccitors- 200 # Roc- 180 # Nøkken- 150 # Umbraeths- 140 # Sphinxes- 130 # Kappas- 130 Extra Appendages When it comes to species, sometimes there can be some deviations or variations. Fish Bird The equians page is here. Pteros-'' is Latin for wings, while -''campos is Greek for fish. Calling them sky deer or sea deer, for example, is quite alright as well. For plurals, replace the 'us' with an I or add an I, respectively. Example: pterocervus becomes pterocervi and cervicamp becomes cervicampi. For more combinations, view the taur page and rearrange the name(s) to fit accordingly. They only occur in creatures that don't otherwise have fishy hindquarters or wings. Hydras A hydra is a creature with two or more heads, with each head having its own personality. Legally and medically, they're considered one entity because they can't function without the other(s), obviously. Socially, they're considered their own. When you cut off one head, it'll just regrow within a few months to a few years, depending on how large the appendage was. For example, a hydratic wyvern. Draconians are the most common to be hydras and because of this, the IRL insert is written there. Sleipnirs A sleipnir (sleep-near) is a creature with three to four sets of legs that otherwise don't, like horses. Equians are the most common to be sleipnir and because of this, the IRL insert is written there. Quadwings A quadwing is a creature with two sets of wings. They only occur in creatures that already have wings and the individual reason for being a quadwing depends on the creature. Blood Types Blood as in genetics. I felt like speaking about this before I start singing Blood by My Chemical Romance. Realistically, alot of these Hand Children and Claw Children wouldn't be able to breed due to too many evolutionary differences and postzygotic issues. The latter probably being a larger issue. The offspring would be miscarriages, I think. Or maybe they'd be born alright, but sterile, like mules. But again, it's a fantasy world where I'm allowed to take liberties. Assuming the pregnancy and birthing would go smoothly with a healthy, live offspring, here are the different blood types: * Purebloods: An offspring of purely one race, like Kai Nagasei. Have a 0% chance of being sterile and being born a Nokiarith in a Sicarith family. * Halfbloods: An offspring that has pureblood parents of different races. Ex: Wood elf father and umbraeth mother, like Ysabeth Valentine. Have a 25% chance of being sterile and being born a Nokiarith in a Sicarith family. Demigods are the only halfbloods to have a 100% sterile chance. * Quarterbloods: An offspring that has one halfblood parent and one pureblood parent, like Jasper Zolnervolk. Considering both parents and the grandparents, at least five of them need to be the same race. Have a 50% chance of being sterile and being born a Nokiarith in a Sicarith family. * Mixbloods: An offspring that has halfblood parents. Can be considered mutts of sorts. Ex: Father is half saccitor, half dark elf, while the mother is half orc, half human, like Ringzy Etua. Have a 100% chance of being sterile and being born a Nokiarith in a Sicarith family. The sterile rates are averages because y'know, again, genetics and fertility, but I need consistencies. The purer the blood, the higher social privilege the offspring has. Kinda like white privilege, straight privilege, etc. Afflictions Affliction in of itself is a noun that describes something that causes pain or suffering, but the way I apply it here is just a neutral term to describe blessings, curses, illnesses, and the like. * Blessing: Something you want to receive * Curse: Something you don't want to receive * Illness: Something you accidentally get TES TES is an acronym that stands for third eye shift. A TES is a second form that a being naturally has, like a lycanthrope shifting from human to wolf or a vampire shifting from elf to bat, for random examples. Although vampires can't naturally shift from humanoid to bat, unless they have what it takes to shift, but you get the idea. Therianthropy In real life, therianthropy is the mythological ability of beings able to shapeshift into an animal, or sometimes more than one animal. It's possible that cave drawings found at Les Trois Frères (le twah fray-res) in France, depict ancient beliefs in the concept. The most well known form of therianthropy is lycanthropy, which is specifically wolfish shifts. Therianthropy is modernly practiced as a purely spiritual concept. Do keep in mind that the symbols that I use to represent Baolynnian therianthropes are also used by real therians. Clinical werewolfism, also known as werewolf syndrome, is a real, rare, thing, while the werewolfism I typically speak of is mythical werewolfism. In Baolynn, therianthropy is the umbrella term for a variety of animal shapeshifters including lycanthropy (wolves), cynanthropy (dogs), ailuranthropy (cats), ursanthropy (bears), and the like. I usually list prefixes in taurs. Werebeasts and therianthropes are both animalistic shifters, but they're different. Werebeastism is a curse, while therianthropy is a blessing. You uncontrollably shift due to heightened emotions or during a full moon with werebeastism, while you can completely control therianthropic shifts any time of the month. Those who have recently been contracted with therianthropy may exhibit werebeast symptoms due to not knowing how to control their shift(s). Underworlders "The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?" -Edgar Allan Poe affectionately refers to the different eye states as batteries (AA), babblers (BA), henchmen (AB), and puppets (BB).]]Undead. It's a general word used to describe risen dead; corporeal or otherwise. More specific terms would be litches and ghosts. Souls are the spiritual essence of life. Spirits are the spiritual essence of an individual being. "Your eyes are the windows to the soul"; we take that phrase literally here. A colored iris means a present spirit, while a colored pupil means a present soul. As long as you have a soul, you're alive. As long as you have a spirit, you are yourself. Your spirit doesn't leave your body until your body decomposes, while your soul immediately leaves once you go brain dead. Litches Undead with physical bodies. * Revenants * Ghouls * Vampires * Zombies * Dullahan * Wendigoag * Demons * Angels * Nephalem A litch will typically rise within a time frame of a few hours to several weeks after their death. This is due to magickal diseases within the soil that target carrion. Because of this, certain locations are more likely to be infected than others. Some litch diseases take longer than others to stop decomposition. Their bodies are also impaired in several ways, making them inable to breed, have a hindered neurological system (can't feel pain, pleasure, or temperature), and inable to properly heal wounds. Each type of litch's respective disease is named after itself. The only exceptions to this are the collective disease of the demons/angels/nephalem, which is Tol-grun's disease, and the vampiric disease is aliased as Vevian's disease. Ghosts Undead without physical bodies. * Phantoms * Apparitions * Wraiths * Poltergeists * Noppera-bo Most ghosts usually rise after their bodies have decomposed and occur because Venra never collected their spirit. Ghosts only exist as BA's, though individuals may behave like any eye state, and aren't killable as they have no body to kill, but you may dispose of them by sucking them into a specter, disable them until they teleport away, or by sending them to the Astral realm. Transparent ghosts aren't touchable and exist in the Astral realm; we can only see and speak to them as can they to us here in the physical realm. Opaque ghosts are touchable and are able to harm you because they exist in the physical realm. Deadman's Amnesia Deadman's Amnesia, shortened to DMA, is a type of amnesia that only occurs in undead, regardless of their corporeal type. Symptoms include insanity, random outbursts, varying levels of selective amnesia and generalized amnesia, and dissociative personality disorder. Most undead are able to remember the twenty-four hours before they died. Trivia * Deadman's Amnesia isn't realistic because when you die, all of your brain's neurons disconnect. So when you resurrect, you'd have global amnesia. You would forget everything. But I have to keep parts of their memories intact for plot. * Fertility in the demons and angels isn't realistic because they're undead. When you die, nothing functions. Semen dies after twenty-four hours anyway. But again, I need to keep some things intact for plot, namely nephalem. Deities & Demigods Deities (singular: deity) are beings of divine status. Usually, there are two deities for each race. More often than not, one is male and the other is female. They're considered a type of affliction because you can be ascended to godly status. They're immortal as long as people remember them and have powers that extend to what they represent. For example, Benthosphyre is the seafolk god of storms, therefore he can control storms. Regardless of whether or not their mortal counterparts are Nokiariths or Sicariths, the deity counterpart will be Sicarith, possessing a meargen that exceeds mortal Sicariths greatly in strength. Glowing eyes are a sign of the Astral realm, as they only exist in deities, demigods, and undead. Deity eyes are BA's with the iris filling the entire eye, demigod eyes appear as mortal eyes, but with a softer glow than their godly parents, and undead eyes depend on the individual, though they only glow with intense emotion. Demigods are still called demigods, regardless if you're female or otherwise.